Hodel, drugs, andlove?
by Donna10Noble
Summary: Hodel refuses to marry Perchik, but suspicion arises when nobody seems to be able to find either of them. Where did they go? Will they ever come back? New chapters coming!
1. Taken

I do not own Fiddler on the Roof

(Perchik has just told Hodel her must leave for Siberia)

"Please don't be upset, Hodel!"

"Why should I be upset? If you must leave, you must."

"They expect me in Kiev, tomorrow morning."

"So you told me. Well goodbye, Perchik."

"Wait, before I go there a certain question I wish to ask you."

Hodel suddenly seems interested. She turns around to face Perchik. "Yes?"

Perchik gulps put gains the courage to ask his question.

"A political question. The question of…marriage."

Hodel's eyes widen with shock. She was not expecting such a question from him.

"This is a political question?"

"Yes, and personally I am in favor of it."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She said in a worried tone.

"In a theoretical sense…yes I am"

Hodel had no idea what to do, what to say. A man asking a woman to marry him? Had he even asker papa? He had to be joking! He was going to leave Anatevka. How could she marry him?

"You didn't even ask my papa! You have some crazy ideas Perchik!" She turned around and stomped down the pathway towards home.

"Hodel wait, I thought…I thought you loved me…" He looked so worried. He was certain she would agree to his request.

Love. That caught Hodel dead in her tracks. She barely knew him. Tzeitel and Motel loved each other but they had known one another their entire life.

"Perchik. We have not known each other all that long. And to think, a man asking a girl to marry him? No Perchik. I can't do this to my Papa. I can't leave him. I can't leave my family. I can't throw away the traditions that have been placed in front of me my entire life. Goodbye, Perchik."

His eyes became the scariest thing Hodel had ever seen. She was truly frightened to be near him at that moment.

"Fine." He spat at her in an angry tone. "If you refuse to come, I will just have to make you come." And with that he leapt forward towards the frightened girl and knocked her to the ground. She screamed, but there was nobody around for miles. She hit and bit him, while he reached into his coat pocket. Out he pulled a soaking white cloth that smelled quite funny. Perchik shoved it into Hodel's face. She slowly stopped refusing, and her head came to the ground. Her eyelids dropped down, and she was unconscious.

-About two hours later at the home of Hodel and her family-

Golde is frantically cleaning and preparing dinner for her and seven other people. Just the usual routine. Bielke and Shprintze were last seen in the barn with the animals. Chava enters through the front door, with a laundry basket.

"Chava, have you seen Hodel? I have not seen her since this morning."

Chava froze in her tracks. She knew where Hodel had gone. She went to be with Perchik, But Chava was curious because Hodel was expected to be home hours ago. Perhaps she had lost track of time? Should Chava tell her mother Hodel is alone with a man? She made her decision.

"She went into town to visit Tzeitel."

"Well you would think she would be back by now, wouldn't you? Please, have your father go get her, and see how Motel and Tzeitel are. Tell him to give them this." Golde handed Chava a small bundle of what seemed to be eggs.

"Yes mama," was Chava's nervous reply. She put down the laundry and went outside in order to find her papa, Tevye.


	2. Concerned for their sister

I do not own Fiddler on the Roof

"Papa!" Chava called as she saw her father, Tevye, further up the road. She had run a considerable distance, and was very tired.

"Chava? What are you doing here?" He had just finished filling up another customers jug with milk.

"Papa, have you seen Hodel? I thought she came to the village earlier this morning."

Tevye notices the bundle she cradled in her arms.

"I saw her this morning. I do not know what she was doing but I think she went down that way." Tevye gestured towards the fields and the lake in the far distance. "What do you have there, Chava?" He was looking down at the sack of eggs.

She had completely forgotten about those."Oh! These are for Tzeitel. I must bring them to her now. I will be home shortly. Goodbye, papa!" She started off towards her sister's home.

"Don't take too long." Tevye scolded.

Chava hurried to Tzeitel's. Perhaps she had seen Hodel recently? Chava was wondering hastily down a muddy road. It was somewhat late in the afternoon, so there were not many people around. She could see the small shabby looking house that was, the home of her sister. The shingles on the roof hung down over the dark wooden doorway. The chimney had a hint of smoke peeking through the top. There was a faint glimmer of light escalating from the dirty windows surrounding the house.

Tap, tap, tap, was the sound of Chava's nervous knocking upon the small door. She heard scuffles and taps before the door creaked open.

"Chava!" Tzeitel's warm embrace kept away the chill of outside. "Please, come in before you catch a cold!"

Chava stepped in slowly and took a few steps forward towards the table. She sat herself down. Tzeitel noticed the worried expression scribed across her younger sister's face. Chava was deep in thought, trying to think of what to ask Tzeitel.

"I came to see if you knew where Hodel was. I thought she was down by the lake, but maybe you knew if she were elsewhere?"

Tzeitel thought for a moment. She didn't remember seeing Hodel since the other day…

"I am afraid to say I have not seen her today. I am sure she is down by the lake. But, what would she be doing down there?"

Chava could tell Tzeitel what Hodel was doing. Tzeitel wasn't like Golde. They were sisters.

"She went to see Perchik. He had important news for her."

"Oh?" Tzeitel leaked and amused smile. "I think those two have become close friends, have they not? Maybe a bit more than close?" Tzeitel nudged Chava, and they both giggled.

"Thanks for your help. I have to head to the lake and then home."

"Before you go, take this!" Tzeitel frantically searched until she found a shawl. "I don't want you to get sick. You can return it to me another time."

"Thanks you." Chava began for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mama wanted me to give these to you." She handed Tzeitel the eggs, and then walked out the door, waving and saying goodbye as she went.

As Chava walked down the road she saw a figure up ahead, walking towards her. The tall stature, walked confidently towards Chava. As it got closer she realized it was Fyedka.


	3. A good evening or is it

"Good evening, Chava!" Fyedka greeted his friend. They did not get to see each other very often because of religious backgrounds, but they enjoyed discussing life and especially talking about what books they had been reading.

"Hello Fyedka!" She walked a bit faster to get to him quicker.

"What brings you out here this evening?" He found it strange for a teenage girl to be out alone on such a cold evening.

"I was looking for Hodel. I think she is at the lake. I was just on my way down there." She started walking down the road again with Fyedka at her side.

"I just came from there. I found this, and thought it might be yours. Then I was saw you coming this way." He pulled a wrinkly head scarf out form his coat. It was a tan with a barely visible floral pattern.

Chava recognized the scarf immediately. It was Hodel's. She was startled. Hodel would not just leave her scarf behind…She would have noticed it was gone or Perchik would have told her.

"It is Hodel's…That is weird. She would have noticed it was gone, don't you think?" She was even more worried now than before. She needed to get home to see if Hodel was there.

"I must go home now, it is getting late." Chava noted this with a tone of sorrow.

"May I walk with you?" Fyedka was not satisfied with their one minute chat. He liked to spend time with Chava. He wanted to discuss the book he had recently lent her.

"Umm…" Chava hesitated. They were trying to keep their friendship under the radar, so as to not draw attention from anyone…especially Tevye. He would not like it at ALL if he knew Chava was so close to Fyedka.

Fyedka knew the reason for her hesitation.

"I won't walk you all the way home. Only enough to know that you get their safely."

"Of course!" Chava was happy, and excited.

They walked down the path towards the village, and even took a very short stop at the book seller's. Then they continued onward down the path towards Chava's home. As they walked down the narrow road, the sun began to set. The sky was painted an array of pinks and oranges. Fyedka took Chava's hand and they walked blissfully into the sunset.


	4. The Letter

Chava arrived home a short time before sundown. She had left Fyedka back a way, but she could still see his ant-like figure in the distance. She turned back and waved goodbye, before entering her home. She came into the kitchen and saw Golde, her mother, sitting on the bench at the table looking concerned. A look of shock was written across her face when Chava walked in.

"Oh Chava, you scared me!" She was clearly relieved to see it was just her daughter. She continued.

"So did you get Hodel? And did you bring those eggs to Tzeitel?"

"Well I brought the eggs to Tzeitel, but I only found this…" Chava nervously took the head scarf at from her pocket and handed it to her mother. "It was on the road by the lake…"

Golde took the scarf from Chava. She examined it and concluded that it was indeed, Hodel's.

"What would a girl be doing going around without a headscarf on?"

"Maybe she isn't back because she can't find it…" Chava needed to have a reason for Hodel's absence. Anything that seemed at least somewhat reasonable.

"Chava, go get ready for dinner, and get Bielke and Shprintze too."

"Yes mama." She mumbled under breathe. It was all she could say.

-About two hours later—

"Chava, why didn't Hodel come to dinner?" Bielke was genuinely concerned.

"And Perchik?" Shprintze chimed in.

"I don't know." Chava said this as she braided Bielke's hair. She honestly did not know why on earth Hodel would not have come yet. Perchik did not come either. The decided that he did not come because it was his last day in Anatevka before he left (Only Tevye knew this but he shared it with the rest of them). Chava knew they were together earlier. She concluded that they were with each other and probably lost. Tevye and Golde could be heard downstairs yelling at each other. Finally, the girls heard Tevye scream;

"That's it! I am going to find Hodel." And with that he slammed through the door.

"IT'S LATE! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE A THING!" But he was already gone.

Chava went down to speak with her mother, and tell her Hodel was with Perchik. Bt Golde had her own ideas.

"Chava run and grab your father. He should not be out this late. He will listen to you. Hurry child!" So Chava nodded and walked out the door.

She saw her papa not too far down the road so she started towards him when she heard an unusual sound from inside the shed. It sounded like someone was rustling papers and she heard a steady "Thunk, thunk!" She knew it could not have been one of the animals. Step by step, she made her way across the muddy ground that smelled highly of animal droppings. Her head peaked around the large wooden doors and inside she saw a dark masculine figure. She involuntarily gasped. The figure he noticed. It turned around quickly, and only after it had stopped for a brief second to see what made the noise did it run pat Chava knocking her into the shed. She hit her head with a thump as it ran far away into the fields. In all the chaos, the figure had dropped a small folded piece of paper. Chava grabbed it and got up to go get her father. He was actually coming back towards the house. He gave up the search quickly.

"Papa!" Chava closed the gap between them.

"Chava why are you all dirty?" He lingered past her and towards the house.

"Oh I fell." She realized she didn't need to convince him to come home. She went inside after him and up to her room to change. With her now clean clothing on, she sat by a candle as her sisters slept and took out the piece of paper. It read:

Dear Perchik,

Mazeltov! I cannot wait to meet your new wife Hodel! I am so sorry she is sick. The two of you can stay at my inn, no charge! I would love to meet her as soon as she gets better, but I understand that will be a long time. I will see you soon in Kiev!

The signature of the letter had faded out. Holy crap, Chava just realized who was in the barn. Perchik was in her barn! What was he doing? When did her marry Hodel? Why was she leaving them? Chava knew what she had to do to get her sister back.


	5. Proper Funding

Chava woke up early the next morning. She was supposed to meet Fyedka at there "secret hideout" which was just a large tree. It was meant to be a morning of fun, with the two of them discussing books and what-not, but plans had changed.

After Chava had fed the animals, and put the cloths away, she rushed to meet Fyedka.

She reached her destinaton very quickly, and picked up the pace when she saw Fyedka sitting patiently underneath the tree.

"Chava!" He smiled and stood up to hug her.

She didn't hesitate to reach her point.

"Fyedka…I need your help. Perchik and Hodel ran off to Kiev together."

Fyedka looked puzzled. "Of course! What can I help you with?"

The small red-headed girl let out a sigh and explained what had happened last night in the barn.

"So I need you to come with me to Kiev to get Hodel." Chava pleaded, and looked up at Fyedka with her eys full of hope.

He contemplated what she had said, and thought about how they could get Hodel.

"I would…but we do not have the proper funding."

Chava had thought about this and had it covered.

"My family has just enough in our saving for you and I to go. It is for a good cause. I cannot tell my parents but I will leave them a note. Meet me tomorrow morning before sunrise, here."

Fyedka nodded and leaned down to kiss Chava. It only lasted a few seconds but it was wonderful.

Chava pulled away in shock, before hugging him close. She then let go and walked back down the dirt path toward home, waving goodbye to Fyedka.


End file.
